romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Relațiile dintre România și Regatul Unit
Relațiile româno-britanice se referă la relațiile dintre România și Regatul Unit. Relațiile culturale În anul 2013, Profesorul Martin Maiden (55 de ani), a înfiinţat, cu ajutorul Institutului Limbii Române şi al ambasadorului României la Londra, Ion Jinga, primul curs de limbă română din istoria universităţii Oxford.Englezul care a înfiinţat primul curs de limba română la Oxford, 5 ianuarie 2013, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Ian G. Roberts (55 de ani) este decanul Facultăţii de Limbi Moderne şi Medievale a Universităţii Cambridge şi membru al Academiei Britanice. Datorită lui doi studenţi români vor putea merge anual la doctorat la Cambridge.INTERVIU Lingvistul de la Cambridge, mentorul studenţilor români, 14 aprilie 2013, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Istoricul britanic Milton Lehrer şi-a abandonat cercetările privind istoria ungurilor, pentru a-şi susţine teza de doctorat în istoria românilor.ANDRÉ HEIN - "Românii trăiesc pe un teritoriu enorm, mult mai mare decât cel stabilit de graniţe” - Spectator, Ion Longin Popescu, Formula AS - anul 2012, numărul 1024, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 Integrarea în UE Pe perioada deceniului de guvernare a fostului premier laburist Tony Blair, Marea Britanie s-a numărat printre susţinătorii cei mai vocali ai aderării României la UE - aspect oarecum straniu, dat fiind că avea puţine interese economice la faţa locului. În plus, era limpede că din punct de vedere geoeconomic Germania avea cel mai mult de câştigat de pe urma deschiderii noii pieţe cu peste 100 de milioane de locuitori aflate la frontiera ei estică.De ce se tem britanicii de români, 21 ianuarie 2013, Tom Gallagher, România liberă, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 ; Controverse Combinatul a fost vândut, în anul 2001, omului de afaceri indian , iar afacerea a fost văzută ca un favor făcut de România, pentru Regatul Unit, acolo unde Mittal era un sponsor important al mediului politic.Privatizarea Sidex, prin buzunarul lui Tony Blair. Lakshmi Mittal şi Sidex via fostul premier britanic au deschis uşa României în UE, 30 octombrie 2011, Sînziana Stancu, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017A fost semnat contractul de privatizare al Sidex Galati, 26 iulie 2001, Ziarul de Iași, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017ROMÂNIA FURATĂ. Sidex, combinatul vândut pe nimic, 15 iulie 2014, Digi24.ro, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017Tony Blair repeta „reteta Adrian Nastase” si in Kazakstan, 31 octombrie 2011, National.ro, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017 Fregatele și au fost cumpărate de România de la Regatul Unit, în anul 2003. Achiziția a stârnit un scandal de proportii, declansat la nivel international, în 2006, in legatura cu plata unui comision suspect de 7 milioane de lire.Scandalul achiziţiei fregatelor britanice reizbucneşte, 23 Iulie 2009, Telegraf de Constanţa, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017Clauza mitei din contractul fregatelor, 14 iunie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017 Fregatele erau scoase din uz însă contractul prevedea ca România să plătească și retehnologizarea acestora.Solutia spagii suedeze pentru scandalul fregatelor britanice, 30 iunie 2006, Ilie Șerbănescu, Revista 22 Suma totală de plătit în cadrul contractului pentru cele doua nave militare era estimat a ajunge la 500 milioane euro.Nota de plata a fregatelor - 500 milioane euro, 13 iunie 2006, RL Online, România liberă, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017 În anul 2006, sotii Barry si Georgiana George, suspectati ca ar fi primit un comision ilegal de un milion de lire sterline pentru intermedierea vinzarii fregatelor intre guvernele britanic si roman.Scandalul "fregatelor" continua, 10 iunie 2006, HotNews.ro, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017Arestări la Londra în scandalul fregatelor, 8 iunie 2006, BBC, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017Scandalul Fregatelor: Barry George, infarct la Bucuresti, 9 octombrie 2006, Paul Cristian Radu, Radu Tudor, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017 Contractul care a stat la baza achizitionarii de catre statul roman a celor doua nave a fost desecretizat la sfârșitul anului 2006.Scandalul fregatelor: achizitia navelor de lupta ramane, inca, un mister, 3 ianuarie 2007, Ionela Neagu-Stanila, Curierul Naţional, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017Contractul de achizitionare a fregatelor britanice va fi desecretizat, 11 septembrie 2006, Gândul, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017 Reclama negativă în UK iunie 1998 - chiar la inceputul sezonului turistic in Romania, Ministerul de Externe al Marii Britanii (Foreign Office) i-a avertizat pe turistii englezi ca in tara noastra a crescut ingrijorator numarul tilharilor inarmati cu cutite, mai ales in Bucuresti si Constanta.Ministerul britanic de Externe sustine ca Romania colcaie de tilhari, 8 iunie 1998, Evenimentul zilei decembrie 2012 - , deputat conservator britanic, avertizează că eventualul valul de imigranţi din România şi Bulgaria ar urma să afecteze zonele rurale din Marea Britanie.Britanicii, speriati de imigrantii romani si bulgari, 4 decembrie 2012, Ioana Ivan, Income Magazine, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 Românii și România în mass-media britanică 2003 - Filmul documentar "Comerțul sexual cu copii"/ "Cutting Edge: The Child Sex Trade" a fost proiectat în premieră la Astra Film Festival 2011 (25-30 octombrie). Difuzat de BBC Channel 4, documentarul de investigație realizat de reporterul român și de britanicul Andrew Smith spune parcursul cutremurător al unui grup de minori, copii ai străzii din București, care ajung să se prostitueze pe bani.Mărturii despre copiii străzii și pedofilie de la singurul român invitat la Oprah Winfrey, 29 octombrie 2011, Ana-Maria Onisei, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016Pe CNN, Romania prezentata din nou ca Raiul Pedofililor, 10 mai 2004, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2009, mai - Cotidianul anunţă o „invazie” de două milioane de români.Britanicii, speriaţi de români, 18 mai 2009, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2009, iulie - Știri cu muncitori necalificaţi, bătuţi de soartă, din Europa Occidentală, au fost tot mai des difuzate de canalele media în ultima perioadă. Jerome Taylor a făcut, pentru cotidianul britanic , o incursiune în taberele de români şi bulgari sosiţi în Anglia, la muncă. Aici, „în rulotele din Anglia rurală”, a găsit doar oameni nefericiţi, care, nefiind lăsaţi să lucreze mai mult de patru ore pe zi, trăiesc de pe o zi pe alta.Povestea unui bulgar, muncitor agricol în Anglia rurală, 13 iulie 2009, Oana Nistor, Ziarul Lumina, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 2009, decembrie - un reportaj BBC dezvăluie viaţa mai multor muncitori români din Marea Britanie. Forţaţi să muncească 12 ore pe zi, şase sau şapte zile pe săptămână, pentru un salariu de mizerie, românii au povestit cum au fost păcăliţi la plecarea din ţară.Marea Britanie: Romani pacaliti la bani, 7 decembrie 2009, Adevărul, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 2012, aprilie - postul britanic de televiziune ITV1 difuzeaza un documentar, parte din seria „Fraud Squad”, referitor la grupările infracţionale care câştigă milioane de lire din fraudarea bancomatelor, cele mai „active" bande fiind cele formate din români.Românii care fură cardurile britanicilor, filmați chiar în timp ce operau, 5 aprilie 2012, Dan Istratie, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2012, iulie - în perioada Jocurilor Olimpice, BBC a facut un experiment, in care un tanar jurnalist s-a lasat jefuit de o banda de romani. Totul a fost filmat si fotografiat, iar imaginile arata clar modul de operare a acestora. Jurnalistul a ramas, intr-un final, fara portofel.Hoti romani la Londra - vezi pas cu pas cum a fost jefuit un reporter BBC (Galerie foto), 20 iulie 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016Invasion of the pickpockets: As 1,700 fall victim every day in run-up to Olympics, this is how the Eastern European gangs do it, Jack Doyle, Daily Mail, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2014, mai - Reporterii televiziunii britanice Channel 4 News, în colaborare cu Radu Ciorniciuc de la „Casa jurnalistului”, au realizat un reportaj video care prezintă viaţa românilor ce trăiesc în sistemul de canalizare şi în tunelele bucureştene.VIDEO Românii din subteran: reportaj realizat de o televiziune britanică, 21 mai 2014, Antonio Glodeanu, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2014, septembrie - Un reportaj realizat de televiziunea Channel 5, prezintă metodele infractorilor cu ajutorul unui român (Mikki). Una din principalele metode ale hoţilor este folosirea unui dispozitiv electronic de bruiaj - un aşa numit "jammer". Acest gadget blochează semnalul electronic de la brelocul cheilor către sistemul automat de închidere a masinii. În acest fel, maşina rămâne descuiată, iar după plecarea proprietarului, hoţul este liber să folosească maşina fără să se declanşeze alarma.„Am furat”. Metodele infractorilor ROMÂNI, prezentate de televiziunea Channel 5. Reportaj HALUCINANT realizat cu ajutorul UNUI HOŢ din România, 23 septembrie 2014, Angelo Tăutu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2016, aprilie - O echipă de jurnalişti de investigaţie de la a lucrat sub acoperire pentru a arăta amploarea reală a sclaviei moderne în suburbiile din Marea Britanie. Jurnaliştii au demascat proxeneţi români care obligă tinere românce să se prostitueze pe străzile Londrei, dar şi condiţiile opresive de muncă dintr-o spălătorie auto, cu angajaţi români, folosită de dealeri autorizaţi ai giganţilor Volvo şi Kia.O investigaţie Al Jazeera demască sclavia modernă din Marea Britanie şi exploatarea românilor prin muncă şi sex, 24 aprilie 2016, Iulia Roşu, Adevărul, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Britain's Modern Slave Trade - Al Jazeera Investigates Chestiunea romilor 2000, martie - Reportaj BBC în Țăndărei. Where the promised land is £200 away 2001, martie - noua romi romani au devenit subiectul unei stiri de senzatie in Marea Britanie, o data cu descoperirea lor sub un tren Eurostar Waterloo, din Londra, dupa o calatorie incredibila, la viteze de peste 300 de kilometri pe ora. Romanii, in special tinara de 18 ani Mihaela Miclescu, insarcinata in luna a saptea, au fost considerati cei mai disperati si mai curajosi imigranti clandestini care au patruns vreodata in Marea Britanie."Mafia de la Corbeni" a bagat spaima-n englezi, 23 mai 2001, Evenimentul zileiNoua tigani romani au ajuns in Marea Britanie ascunsi sub un vagon al trenului de mare viteza, 5 martie 2001, Evenimentul zileiNoua tigani romani au ajuns in Marea Britanie ascunsi sub un vagon al trenului de mare viteza, 5 martie 2001, Evenimentul zilei 2009, august - BBC online publică un reportaj despre condiţiile în care trăiesc peste o sută de romi la o groapă de gunoi din Cluj. Locuiesc aici de două generaţii, dar riscă să rămână pe drumuri şi fără o sursă de venit. Groapa de gunoi se va închide.Romii printre gunoaie la Cluj, reportaj BBC, 25 august 2009, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017Dump closure threatens community, 25 August 2009, BBC, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 2009, septembrie - Gypsy Child Thieves, reportaj realizat de Liviu Tipuriță, despre romii din Marea Britanie și alte țări din Europa.BBC Two - This World, Gypsy Child Thieves, BBC, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016Gypsy children forced to beg, 21 August 2009, BBC, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017How Gypsy gangs use child thieves, 2 September 2009, Sam Bagnall, BBC, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Pe lângă statistici îngrijorătoare, documentarul realizat de Liviu Tipuriţă ilustra viaţa copiilor rromi în Europa, „victime ale unei culturi a crimei”, după aderarea la UE. Copiii obligaţi să meargă la furat şi la cerşit sunt personajele principale ale investigaţiei, difuzate de BBC 2 în septembrie 2009. Documentarul urmăreşte copiii rromi în Spani şi în Italia.VIDEO Copiii rromi în şcoli în România, la „şcoala vieţii” în Europa, 26 septembrie 2012, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016BBC: Cum folosesc bandele de tigani copii la furat, 3 septembrie 2009, RL Online, România liberă, accesat la 4 ianuarie 2017Clanurile de tigani obliga copiii sa fure si sa cerseasca pentru a face profituri uriase. Radacinile problemei, in Romania - reportaj BBC - Esential, 2 septembrie 2009, M. M., HotNews.ro, accesat la 4 ianuarie 2017 2010, iunie - o anchetă a cotidianului britanic arată cum sunt exploataţi copiii romi de părinţii lor (o mare parte din aceștia fiind din Ţăndărei) care îi vând pe bani grei unor reţele de traficanţi. Acestea din urmă se aleg cu un profit imens. Parlamentarul britanic, Anthony Steen, estimează că mai mult de 2.000 de copii din România sunt puşi să cerşească pe străzile din Marea Britanie. Copiii sunt vânduţi traficanţilor pentru sume de cel mult 20.000 de lire sterline, arată un poliţist român.Copii din Ţăndărei, cumpăraţi de traficanţi pentru 20.000 de lire, 29 iunie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 Vilele romilor din Ţăndărei sunt prezentate de cotidianul ca argument în favoarea ieşirii Marii Britanii din Uniunea Europeană (UE).Vilele romilor din Ţăndărei, prezentate de un cotidian britanic ca argument în favoarea ieşirii Marii Britanii din UE, 31 martie 2016, Ion Gaidau, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2011, mai - Romii români exploatează o prevedere din legislaţia britanică pentru a obţine ajutoare sociale importante, din care îşi construiesc vile şi îşi cumpără maşini scumpe în ţara lor de origine, relatează publicaţia Daily Mail.Romii îşi contruiesc castele cu ajutorul britanicilor. Află cum, 21 mai 2011, Andra Dumitru, România liberă, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2011, octombrie - BBC a realizat un documentar numit "Viaţa secretă a copiilor cerşetori din Marea Britanie / The secret lives of Britain's child beggars" care prezintă viaţa cerşetorilor români de pe străzile Londrei pe care i-au urmărit timp de patru luni.BBC: "Viaţa secretă a cerşetorilor români din Marea Britanie", 19 octombrie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017Documentar BBC despre copiii romi care cerşesc în Marea Britanie. Vezi cât câştigă pe zi, 22 octombrie 2011, Cristina Botezatu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017Panorama - The secret lives of Britain's child beggars, 19 October 2011, John Sweeney, BBC, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 2012, februarie - jurnaliştii britanici de la publicaţia „Daily Mail” au vizitat oraşul transilvănean Huedin, mergând pe urmele unui clan de romi care au fost prinşi la Londra după ce au furat ani de zile din buzunarele călătorilor care adormeau în trenurile cu care făceau naveta. Au rămas uimiţi când au văzut rezultatul infracţiunilor. Romii din familia Rostaș (după cum îi cheamă pe hoţii prinşi la Londra) şi-au ridicat din banii de furat nişte palate cu trei etaje uriaşe, cu turnuleţe şi maşini scumpe parcate în faţă.Palatele ţigăneşti ale hoţilor de buzunare revoltă Anglia | FOTO, 25 februarie 2012, Andrei Udişteanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016Cerșetori în Anglia, proprietari de palate în România. Povestea clanului Rostaș, stăpânul Londrei, 17 aprilie 2012, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016Povestea din spatele PALATELOR CU SIGLA MERCEDES pusă pe acoperiş. Cum s-au speriat europenii de romii care îi jefuiau în trenuri, 25 februarie 2012, Cristian Andrei, Gândul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2013, februarie - Tabloidul britanic a realizat un reportaj la Pata Rât, lângă Cluj, și susține că romii, discriminați de către autorități și forțați să-și părăsească locuințele, se vor îndrepta spre Marea Britanie în momentul în care vor fi ridicate restricțiile privind migrația.The Sun scrie că romii din România se pregătesc să invadeze Marea Britanie, 8 februarie 2013, Mircea Marian, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016Britanicii, speriaţi de romii care vor să se mute în ţara lor din România şi Bulgaria, 8 februarie 2013, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016Final Destination Pata Rât – One man’s trash is another man’s treasure, 29 decembrie 2012, Elena Rastei, ZeroWasteEurope.eu, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2013, februarie - Reportaj în Ferentari.REPORTAJ marca Daily Mail ÎN FERENTARI: „Vrem să venim în țara voastră înainte să o închideți cu lacătul”, 17 februarie 2013, Cristina Lica, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016'We want to get into your country before someone locks the door': Shocking investigation into the coming wave of immigration from Romania and Bulgaria, 16 February 2013, Guy Adams, Daily Mail, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016Cartierul care A SPERIAT Regatul. Săracii din FERENTARI nu vor să fie "supuşii" Reginei Angliei. Cum se simte ISTERIA din locul preferat al tabloidelor, 6 ianuarie 2014, Cristina Lica, Marian Păvălaşc, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 ianuarie 2017 În decembrie 2012, publicația a realizat un reportaj similar în coloniile de romi din capitala Bulgariei, Sofia.We're on our way to Britain: In a year up to 29 million Romanians and Bulgarians will have the right to settle in Britain and claim benefits. And many from the gipsy community can hardly wait to get here, 23 December 2012, Sue Reid, Daily Mail, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2013, iunie - Postul de televiziune BBC a prezentat un reportaj dintr-o tabără de romi din nord-vestul Londrei. Jurnaliștii britanici descriu condițiile greu de imaginat în care trăiesc oamenii aici.Reportaj BBC. O tabără de imigranți români trăiește ca în Evul Mediu în centrul Londrei, 12 iunie 2013, Cristina Botezatu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Un reportaj al ziarului aduce din nou în atenție neputința guvernului britanic în față cerșetorilor români. Zeci de romi plănuiesc să se întoarcă de unde au fost alungați, după ce guvernul britanic le-a "plătit o vacanță" în România.Cât câștigă un cerșetor român în Londra, 29 iulie 2013, Florin Pupăză, Dcnews.ro, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 2013, iulie - O comisie a primăriei londoneze a cerut Guvernului României să ia măsuri şi să trimită poliţişti la Londra, pentru a ajuta autorităţile să-i repatrieze pe romii care-şi duc traiul în parcurile din oraş, lăsând în urma lor o mizerie de nedescris.Englezii sunt disperaţi din cauza romilor din România: «Veniţi să îi luaţi la voi acasă!», 16 iulie 2013, Libertatea, accesat la 5 ianuarie 2017 2015, februarie - Documentarul „Vin romanii!” realizat de Channel 4 prezinta viata romilor in Marea Britanie, din perspectiva personajelor principale. Naratorul este chiar unul dintre romii veniti la munca in Marea Britanie. Vorbeste bine engleza, dar nu renunta la stilul propriu."Vin romanii!" Serialul care provoaca revolta printre conationalii stabiliti in Anglia. "Copiii mei nu mai sunt in siguranta", 18 februarie 2015, Pro TV, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016VIDEO "Vin romanii!" Un reportaj despre tiganii care traiesc in Anglia i-a revoltat pe romanii din regat. Cum le-a afectat viata - Esential, 18 februarie 2015, Stirile Protv, HotNews.ro, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 2016, iunie - Apariția documentarului „New Gypsy Kings”, ce a adus la TV superstarurile manelelor din România, a stârnit ample comentarii în presă. „Manelele glorifică gangsterii”, spune BBC, iar Mirror subliniază că maneliștii „trăiesc ca sultanii”. Filmul a fost realizat de Liviu Tipuriță.REACȚIA PRESEI BRITANICE după ce ADRIAN MINUNE și FLORIN SALAM au ajuns eroii unui DOCUMENTAR BBC, 18 iunie 2016, Anca Simionescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 Campanii de presă negative la adresa României 2013 - Campania de presă a ziarului Daily Mail despre "hoardele de români" care ar urma să "invadeze" Regatul Unit odată cu liberalizarea pieţei muncii, de la 1 ianuarie 2014.PRESA BRITANICĂ ATACĂ din nou România. "Hoardele de români vor invada" Regatul Unit. Britanicii, îngrijoraţi de recrutările de forţă de muncă ieftină pentru hoteluri şi fast-food-uri, 2 noiembrie 2013, Corina Vârlan, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016Marea Britanie, în aşteptarea „invaziei” care nu a avut loc, 1 ianuarie 2014, Noémi Varga, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Ridicare restricţiilor de muncă în Marea Britanie iscă reacţii aprinse: „De ce vor România şi Bulgaria să luăm noi romii lor?”, 31 decembrie 2013, Ionut Ungureanu, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Cod roşu de români în presa britanică: ziarele încep anul cu noi atacuri la adresa imigranţilor, 1 ianuarie 2014, Elena Dumitru, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Efectul campaniei Gândul „DAILY FAIL”: plângere împotriva ziarului care a publicat articolul FALS privind invazia românilor în Marea Britanie. Cum să susţineţi campania de restabilire a adevărului, 20 ianuarie 2014, Alina Matis, Gândul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016DAILY FAIL. Răspunsul Daily Mail după ce Gândul a arătat că 60% din articolul care anunţa invazia românilor este FALS: „NU vedem niciun motiv să vă cerem scuze”, 17 ianuarie 2014, Alina Matis, Gândul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 Victor Spirescu a devenit faimos pentru că s-a nimerit să fie primul român intrat în Regatul Unit, la 1 ianuarie 2014.Victor Spirescu, românul care a ”invadat” Marea Britanie la 1 ianuarie ca să le ia locurile de muncă britanicilor, nu are bani ca să se întoarcă acasă, 18 iulie 2014, Gândul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Primul român care "a invadat" Marea Britanie în 2014 îl critică pe liderul Ukip: "Spune multe lucruri stupide", 3 ianuarie 2015, Silviu Bănilă, Gândul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Învăţăturile „invadatorului” Spirescu pentru Daily Mail: o poveste despre MÂNDRIA şi PREJUDECATA de a fi român, 3 ianuarie 2015, Sorina Ionaşc, Gândul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Presa tabloidă din Marea Britanie pregăteşte terenul pentru "hoardele de imigranţi români", 27 martie 2013, Mihai Schiau, Gândul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 Ion Jinga, ambasadorul român în Marea Britanie: „Nu vremea tipic englezească, ci economia stagnantă va opri valul de imigranţi români”.Ion Jinga, ambasadorul român în Marea Britanie: „Nu vremea tipic englezească, ci economia stagnantă va opri valul de imigranţi români“, 3 februarie 2013, Iulia Marin, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 Când au pus lupa mai bine deasupra chestiunii imigraţiei şi au strecurat neghina vorbelor politice de mălaiul cifrelor din economie, jurnaliştii The Guardian au observat că fără români şi bulgari preţul fructelor şi al legumelor din magazine creşte. Îngrijorarea a fost verbalizată şi de Guvernul de la Londra prin ministrul Theresa May care, văzând deja o creştere uşoară a preţului la legume şi fructe, a spus că va trebui să fie găsită urgent calea prin care să fie aduşi mai mulţi muncitori sezonieri din Ucraina şi Rusia pentru că românii şi bulgarii, odată ridicate restricţiile de pe piaţa muncii, îşi vor căuta slujbe stabile iar fermierii nu vor găsi mână de lucru. În sfârşit, aflăm că „pericolul“ vânturat până acum nu este colonizarea Marii Britanii cu daci liberi ci faptul că nu mai are cine să le muncească pământul, iar preţurile în supermarketuri vor exploda.Un text din care nu aflăm că britanicii sunt leneşi, 29 mai 2013, Liviu Iolu, Adevărul, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 Sky News: Trei sferturi din populatia Marii Britanii se teme de "invazia" muncitorilor romani.Sky News: Trei sferturi din populatia Marii Britanii se teme de "invazia" muncitorilor romani, 14 octombrie 2013, Pro TV, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 2016 - Stuart Ramsay, jurnalistul Sky News a realizat în 2016 un reportaj despre un presupusul trafic ilegal cu arme de foc din România. În replică, trei dintre cele cinci persoane care au legătură cu realizarea materialului Sky News despre presupuşi traficanţi de arme din România au fost puse sub învinuire de procurorii DIICOT pentru complicitate la comunicarea de informaţii false care pun în pericol securitatea naţională şi nerespectarea regimului armelor.Trei dintre românii care au legătură cu reportajul Sky News, puşi sub învinuire, 11 august 2016, Andreea Traicu, Mediafax, accesat la 5 noiembrie 2016Stuart Ramsay - autorul reportajului Sky News despre presupusul trafic de arme - susţine veridicitatea cazului, într-un mesaj pe Twitter, 10 august 2016, Mihai Draghici, Mediafax, accesat la 5 noiembrie 2016Consultant britanic: România seamănă cu Turcia, încalcă libertatea presei/ Jurnalistul Sky News Stuart Ramsay, acuzat pe nedrept, 5 septembrie 2016, Raluca Manga, Mediafax, accesat la 5 noiembrie 2016 O anchetă a jurnaliştilor de la cotidianul britanic a arătat că o reţea infracţională internaţională a permis intrarea în Marea Britanie a mii de imigranţi, din Rusia, Ucraina şi alte țări din Europa de Est, folosind paşapoare româneşti obţinute după acordarea în condiţii complet ilegale a cetăţeniei române.Un fost ministru român al Apărării lansează o teorie uluitoare, după scandalul paşapoartelor româneşti din Marea Britanie: “Dacă britanicii ies din UE, România va fi considerată una din cauze, rămânând astfel stigmatizaţi pe veci”, 22 iunie 2016, Dodo Romniceanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017 Campanii de presă românești * 2013 - Campania Gândul "Why don't you come over?", realizată ca reacție la campania din presa engleză "Don't come to England","Why don't you come over?", a campaign by gandul.info in response to the British one called "Don't come to England", 31 ianuarie 2013, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 a avut un mare impact internaţional, atrăgând peste 100 de materiale în presa internaţională, în titluri prestigioase din Marea Britania, SUA, Franţa, Germania, Irlanda, Spania, Ungaria, Belgia, Brazilia, India, Elveţia şi Pakistan.Campania Gândul "Why don't you come over? " - Peste 100 de materiale în presa internaţională, 25 februarie 2013, Departamentul Life -Mediafax, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 Realizată de GMP Group împreună cu Mediafax Group a fost desemnată campania de PR a Anului în cadrul competiţiei Romanian PR Award 2013.Why don’t you come over?, „Campania Anului” şi cea mai premiată campanie la Romanian PR Award 2013, 21 noiembrie 2013, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 De asemenea a fost premiată în 2014 la categoriile Media&Enterntainment şi Good Works EFFIE - Brands (CSR), în cadrul Galei Premiilor Effie, organizată la Ateneul Român.Campania Gândul "Why don't you come over", premiată la două categorii la Gala Premiilor Effie 2014, 17 iunie 2014, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 * 2015 - Campania „Romania din Regatul Unit” realizată de Pro TV.Romanii pentru care o nota de plata de 100.000 de lire sterline e o banalitate. Cat de greu e sa raspunzi de bogatii lumii, 28 aprilie 2015, Pro TV, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016Culisele campaniei Romania din Regatul Unit. Rares Nastase: Britanicii cred ca romanii merg cu caruta si au toaleta in curte, 20 mai 2015, Pro TV, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016PRO TV, scandal cu doi români din Londra. Ei cer 200.000 de euro postului, 4 iunie 2015, Reportervirtual.ro, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 * 2016 - Campania Gândul „Romanians adopt Remainians”, ca reacție după .Campania Gândul „Romanians adopt Remainians” a ajuns în presa din Marea Britanie, 28 iunie 2016, Maria Bîrnaure, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016Ştirea din România care a apărut în TOATE ZIARELE din Marea Britanie. Englezilor nu le vine să creadă că este adevărat, 29 iunie 2016, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016Reacţia ambasadorului Marii Britanii la campania „Romanians adopt Remainians”. Mesajul diplomatului pentru români, 28 iunie 2016, Mediafax, Gândul, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 Statistici În perioada iunie 2015-iunie 2016 a fost înregistrat un record al numărului de cetăţeni din state UE care au emigrat în Marea Britanie, ajungând la 284.000 de persoane, cu unul din zece imigranţi fiind originar din România, potrivit estimărilor publicate de Oficiul britanic de Statistică.Estimare a numărului de imigranţi în Marea Britanie din state UE: Una din zece persoane sosite în Marea Britanie în ultimele 12 luni provenea din România, 1 decembrie 2016, Mircea Olteanu, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Vezi și * Listă de români din Regatul Unit Note Lectură suplimentară * Relații româno-engleze, 1914-1933, Valeriu Florin Dobrinescu, Universitatea "Al. I. Cuza", Iași, 1986 * Din istoria relațiilor anglo-romane 1936-1939, Marusia Cirstea, Editura Mica Valahie, 2016 - Preview * România şi Anglia în anii ’30, Valeriu Florin Dobrinescu, Ion Pătroiu, Editura Scrisul Românesc, Craiova, 1997 Legături externe * Trei campanii care au făcut mai mult pentru România decât orice brand de ţară, 4 decembrie 2016, Maria Bîrnaure, Cristina Andrei, Gândul * Istoria fabuloasă a românilor, relatată de „The Times” în 1867: „Sunt convinşi pe deplin că ei sunt descendenţii puri ai vechilor stăpâni ai lumii!”, 29 ianuarie 2015, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul Regatul Unit